The History of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by doaler4
Summary: How did this pizza palace start? With this made up thing with some stuff in the the games, like the Bite of 87 and the Missing Children Incident. All of the origins, located here.


This is the story on how Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened and shut down numerous times.

**October 21st 1969 - Sean Porguie's Orignal Adult Bar?**

In a cold morning in October 21st 1969, Sean Porguie had an idea for opening a restaurant just for adults called the Death Bar. When he made a signature chart in the middle of a light post, a 6 year old child crossed off all and said "i wish i had animal characters singing songs and pizza n soda, love joey" So Sean decided to come up with a new restaurant idea. Something for little idiot children...

**December 30th 1969 - Freddy and His Gang Idea**

New year for 1970 was about to come and NASA already planned to go to the moon, but for Sean Porguie, He had a better idea. In his head, it said "What if a cartoony robotic bear, bunny, and chicken all got together and sung songs?" So in a cheap journal, he wrote ideas for the restaurant and characters. He drew the characters with his cheap cartoon skills and soon, he invented a children's restaurant idea.

**March 1st 1970 - Ideas N Friends**

After Sean Porguie's friends, Freddy Tony, Charlie Borgine, and Dylan Von Druslm, created all the stuff for the restaurant. Those where, robots, pizza making equipment, tables, games, prizes, etc. The most revolutionary thing was the Animatronics. The cartoons were by Sean Porguie and the robots were by Dylan Von Druslm. Dylan was a robot scientist in France, so he was able to revolutionize the world. So after much robot making, hiring more friends as employees, it was time. Oh yeah, BTW, They called Dylan's Animatronic Company, Fazbear Entertainment.

**March 3rd 1970 - Opening Day**

It was the big day. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened for buisness. Sean Porguie was only 72 at the time and when he opened the restaurant, he immedlelty got skin cancer for no reason.

**March 18th 1970 - Sean Porguie's Death**

On that day before Sean Porguie died, he replaced his CEO job with his sister, Emily Porguie. Emily would soon be the new CEO and soon after, rule the restaurant.

**October 10th 1979 - New Character**

When the restaurant opened, the only characters were Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. One day, A child wanted pirates, same for 12 other children. So in October 10th 1979, Shelby built her own character, Foxy. She made it a pirate fox as foxes are too loyal.

**June 9th 1984 - The Missing Children Incident**

In this day, a random guy broke in the building at the middle of the night, and replaced the robotic endoskeleton with himself. At the day time, he woke up, went out of the janitor's closet, and said: "Hey you 5, wanna go to my closet to play a little game called, TIC TAC FREDDY?" The 5 children screamed YES and went it. But when they got in, they cried really loud like if they had medium functioning autism. The reason why was because the imposter was killing them. Long story short, a guy dressed as Freddy, lured 5 children. When the cops came, they caught the imposter but could not find the bodies of the 5 dead children.

**May 12th 1987 - The bite of 87**

In this day, Foxy felt emo to be on stage but the animatronic Freddy said so. So Foxy came out with his quotes, but he became so emo and possessed that he chomped off a child's lobe. The child survived but she was dumb because of again, no lobe. They had to shut down Pirate Cove for every person's safety.

**December 1st 1987 - Disgusting means Other time**

In this day, people smelled a very stinky oder, it was coming from the animatronics, as Freddy was bleeding on his mouth and mucus came out of his nose. The restaurant decided to make the animatronics turn on at night, because if it was left off for like I don't know, 2 days, then the servos lock up. So they activated it at night. Shelby tried to be a night watch but she almost got killed but she got bit on the cheek and her leg broke from Chica defeating her. But she got cured in 2 months.

**July 2nd 1988 - Mike Schmit's Job**

This day, Mike Schmit came out from his geeky Mario bed, into the kitchen. He was only 14 at the time and loved his life. On the newspaper, he looked at the summer jobs for himself because his mother, Jeanne Schmit recommended something. Since Mike loves spooky stuff, he made his summer job a night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The old night watch, Shelby Porguie, got injured one time, so they hired Mike. He did not die and got 2 paychecks and suddenly, got fired. Mike now sits in his bed, watching Little Shop of Horrors, for his entertainment, he could not forget this moment.

**April 16th 1990 - Suing a big company may mean an upgrade**

In this day, A guy named Joseph Dornik sued Shelby for his friend, Mike Schmit almost being killed by animatronics. So they almost shut down the restaurant, but Shelby Porguie never gave up... She needed to revise it. So she called a better animatronic building company, Sagatronics, to build better machines.

**June 1st 1990 - The return of Fazbear**

In this day, Shelby upgraded the Fazbear team to become much more cartoony, kinda like the 1950s than the 1990s. They made them Toy versions, but Toy Foxy, became sprinted out at night, hence Shelby Porguie calling it, The Mangler. She also made Balloon Boy, a child robot who handed out children helium balloons, and Marionette, which stops by the prize corner to give children presents if they got enough tickets from playing games. Again, the animatronics needed to be activated at night, so they needed another night watch...

**June 23rd 1990 - Jeremy Fitzgerald's Turn**

This Day, a 52 year old manager, Jeremy Fitzgerald, needed a new career since his job at Toronto Bank was too wrong for him, so in the newspaper, he got a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as night watch. He also got 2 paychecks and a fired note. He did not care. He was just himself, as a retired banker.

**December 2nd 1990 - The end of Fazbear Entertainment** **and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

In this day, Jeremy Fitzgerald almost dying mom, Gertrude Fitzgerald, sued Shelby for the animatronics, just like Mike's friend Joseph. So then the Kids Safety and Fun Depot (KSFD). came and condemned and shut down the pizzeria and animatronic building company, Fazbear Entertainment. They also sued Sagatronics for the possessed animatronics, altough, they were not possessed, they were malfuntioning.

_**So yeah, that's the end of the story.**_

_**But since I came up with the ideas for FNaF3, why not add more to the story? You are about to find out now.**_

**April 24th 2004 - The return of Fazbear Entertainment**

In this day, in a long time, Shelby Porguie was about to die, so she replaced her life with her 16 year old boy, Kenji Porguie. In this time, Kenji won the lottery of 1M dollars. He did not know what to do with it. Then he realized, why not help Shelby's spirit become better by re-opening her old restaurant? So in that day, he re-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with new animatronics which were, Freddy 3, Bonnie 3, Chica 3, Foxy 3, and now, Bannanas the Chimp. But again, the animatronics had the same lock up error, so he advertised on the newspaper about the night watch job.

**April 31st 2004 - Henry Torinto, the 3rd night watch of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

This Day, retired IGN reviewer, Henry Torinto, aged 21, saw an advertisement for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's Night Watch Job. He got hired and got 2 paychecks and got fired, again.

**May 12th 2004 - Kenji is arrested, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is gone forever.**

On this day, Kenji Porguie got arrested for his restaurant's problems, this is beach Henry's friend Danny Ork sued Kenji for the animatronic's errors. Then the KFSD condemned and closed permanently the pizzeria and animatronic building company, with its own law. Whoever is in the Porguie family or somebody, tries to bring back Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, will get arrested. The president, George W. Bush agreed with this idea and kept it forever.

**And so it ends, right here, right now.**

**Thank you all.**


End file.
